Maps
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Songfic basado en el capítulo diez, temporada dos de Los Jóvenes Titanes. Echo de menos el sabor de una vida más dulce, echo de menos nuestras conversaciones. Me gustaba pensar que lo teníamos todo, que dibujamos un mapa a un lugar mejor, oh cariño, ¿Por qué huiste? Yo estaba allí para ti, en tus momentos más oscuros, yo estaba allí para ti, pero me pregunto dónde estabas tú..


Aferrando la caja de metal, observando su propio reflejo, en medio del caos, siguen las preguntas en su cabeza; ¿En dónde fallo? ¿Qué pudo hacer mal todo este tiempo?

Rememorando el pasado, aun con la cabeza gacha en medio de la habitación, el bullicio de sus propios pensamientos arremetían contra él.

«—Si te enteras de algo malo sobre mi ¿Aun seguirías siendo mi amigo? Quiero decir, si realmente fueras mi amigo podría contarte todo y no importa lo horrible que fuera aun te agradaría yo ¿Verdad?»

Dijo alguna vez, con aquella mirada solitaria, mientras acomodaba su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja, y en ese instante él dijo que; Si, pero ahora, no estaba del todo seguro.

¡Pero que mentira tan estúpida! Porque Garfield lo sabía a la perfección.

_"Si, si lo haría una vez más, si solo me lastimaras a mí, pero no fue así, Terra, todos habíamos confiado en ti." "¿Acaso no éramos tus amigos?" "¿Qué tan infeliz te hicimos como para pagarnos así?"_

Nuevamente la culpa contraatacaba y cada pensamiento dolía más que el anterior, un par de sollozos lanzo, mientras olfateaba el regalo que le dio hace un par de horas, aun recordaba cómo se había pegado las manos con la pistola de silicón y aquella muestra patética que le ofreció al invitarla a salir.

Tan estúpido e ingenuo había sido, pero ¿Así se volvían las personas al enamorarse no?

_**Echo de menos el sabor de una vida más dulce, echo de menos las conversaciones.**_

_**Esta noche, estoy buscando una...**_

_"¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando?"_

_"¿Y Beast Boy?"_ logro escuchar con su agudo oído canino, avergonzado de todo lo que había pasado realmente no se sentía merecedor de verles a la cara.

¿Y cómo hacerlo cuando su equipo, no más bien su familia era atacada, mientras él se divertía con la chica que le traiciono?

Cuando regreso a la Torre Titán solo logro encontrarse con las muestras de la batalla, y a pesar de haber salido airosos olía a derrota por donde lo viera.

Esperando reclamos y hasta insultos lo único que consiguió fue el consuelo de sus compañeros, su perdón cuando realmente sabía que todo había sido su culpa.

Dando por sentado que ella alguna vez pudo sentirse parte de los Titanes ¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza al hacer aquello? ¿Cuál había sido el error?

Tal vez era verdad, que nunca la había comprendido, y que nunca lo haría, sin embargo eso no era lo que más le hería, sino las palabras de _Slade _que seguían retumbando en su cabeza;

«—¿Tú crees que la conoces? Ni siquiera le agradas, la chica que conociste es una mera ilusión, en realidad ella ha estado trabajando para mí.»

_**Me gustaba pensar que lo teníamos todo, que dibujábamos un mapa para ir a un lugar mejor.**_

_**Pero en aquella carretera pague los platos rotos.**_

«—He estado en todas partes antes, viajaba mucho antes de ser Titán ¿Sabes?»

_**Oh cariño ¿Por qué huiste?**_

_**Yo estaba ahí para ti**_

_**En tus momentos más oscuros**_

_**Yo estaba ahí para ti**_

_**En tu noche más oscura**_

_"Pero tú decidiste huir una vez más..."_

—Toc, toc —con el puño Robín había tocado a un costado de puerta aunque realmente no hubiese una, siendo que el lugar seguía devastado por el ataque de la noche anterior, sin embargo comprendía que Beast Boy no estuviera de humor para hablar con nadie, no obstante tampoco quería que estuviese solo al ver como el ímpetu de su equipo había mermado por el abrupto, si bien Robín no era el indicado para hablar ante su forma de ser seria y formal a falta de la _"alegría"_ común de su equipo pensó en que salir por un momento seria gran idea, así despejaría las mentes de todos, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna del chico que seguía en forma de can, quien solo dejo escapar un hondo suspiro— pensamos en ir a comprar algo de comida ¿Quieres venir?

Nuevamente otro hondo suspiro dejo escapar, mientras se giraba, Robín pudo notar la caja de metal aun lado de él, por el brillo que desprendía a contra luz de la lámpara.

—Robín —escucho la voz de Starfire, quien deposito una mano en su hombro. Girando su rostro hacia la extraterrestre la vio negando.

Comprendía el punto, Beast Boy necesitaba su espacio, pero aun así quería dejarle en claro que ellos estaban ahí para él.

—Bien, si quieres algo de allá puedes usar el intercomunicador.

Nuevamente silencio, silencio que no solo trastocaba a Garfield, sino a los demás, Terra había sido no solo su compañera sino su amiga, al menos eso quisieron creer, pero al final ¿Qué habían sido para ella?

『❀』

Observo los escombros de lo que alguna vez considero su templo; su hogar, a pesar de estar molesta por lo que habían vivido la noche anterior, muy en el fondo Raven también se sentía herida, porque a pesar de que una parte de ella gritaba insipientemente que Terra tramaba algo y que tal vez ella sería el origen de su final, también quería confiar en Terra como los demás lo habían hecho con ella a pesar de reconocerse como una bomba de tiempo que también les haría daño.

Observando su mano derecha, a pesar de que la tela de su traje ocultaba las marcas de su _misión,_ que más bien veía como su maldición al ser solo un simple portal para la llegada de su padre, pudo verlas, como con el _tictacear_ del reloj las marcas crecían por sobre su piel hasta que su cuerpo era absorbido por completo.

Mirando a su alrededor Raven solo pudo ver las ruinas de su hogar, tan estúpida, tan incauta, tan humana a pesar de ser un demonio, había caído en la mentira y también había confiado en Terra ¿Y que gano con ello? Mordiéndose el labio inferior, apretó su mano. Sus orbes se habían teñido de carmín, y sus caninos crecieron.

Debía calmarse y lo sabía, la ira no traía nada bueno. Y nunca lo haría.

—¿Raven? —escucho su voz y por primera vez agradeció el ruido en aquel escabroso silencio que empezaba a generar estragos en su salud mental. Mirando su mano, observo que todo había sido una ilusión. Quiso gruñir ante aquellos jueguitos de su padre, ya que por el momento no se hallaba de humor para lidiar con él— ¿No fuiste con los chicos?

—Mmm... Yo... —dudo por unos instantes y agradecía que no pudiera ver su rostro en ese momento— no me sentía de humor para salir —aun trataba de mantener de calmarse.

—Entiendo eso... —suspiro con resignación, mientras se apoyaba de uno de los escombros, nuevamente el silencio se estableció y parecía que podría durar hasta que llegaran los demás siendo que el chico de cabellera verde reconocía que Raven no era alguien de hablar demasiado, mirando hacia arriba, observo el cielo azul siendo que faltaba una parte del techo, _"¿Qué debería decirle?" "Tal vez simplemente disculparme, después de todo ella siempre desconfió de Terra",_ tomando un poco de aire, se preparó para hablar, esta vez no se sentía nervioso como cuando estaba con Terra, recociendo que siempre quedaba como un completo bobo al querer ser _"cool"_ frente a ella, pero en cambio con Raven, con ella no sentía aquella necesidad de mostrar algo que no era, con ella simplemente era Garfield Mark Logan un superhéroe normal que no le interesaba hacer el ridículo frente a ella— Ra...

—Garfield —le interrumpió antes de terminar la oración, Beast Boy paso saliva, Raven no era de usar el nombre de pila de alguien a la ligera, cerrando los ojos espero el sermón que iniciaría con "_te lo dije" _más no espero escuchar de aquellas palabrasque significaron su salvación— No es tu culpa —su voz era pausada, llena de serenidad como de costumbre y baja, como si todo estuviera bien aunque no fuese así.

—Rae... —musito su nombre y su voz parecía tan extraña al llamarla así, no era la primera vez, pero si la primera en la cual su garganta dolía demasiado.

_**Yo estaba ahí para ti, pero...**_

_**Me pregunto ¿Dónde estabas tú?**_

—Todos confiamos en ella, todos creímos en ella, no eres el único que cayó en sus mentiras —y Beast Boy lo sabía, él no era el único sufriendo la traición de Terra, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber confiado en quien no debió, en haber traído a quien pudo haber marcado el punto final. Porque si algo más les hubiera ocurrido ¿Qué hubiera hecho? El amargo pensamiento que cruzo por su mente le hirió tanto, que sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas— No debes sentirte culpable —escuchó sus palabras certeras ¿Acaso había leído su mente? Aun así aquel simple pensamiento le hizo dejar escapar una risita metálica.

_**Cuando yo estaba en mi peor momento, de rodillas.**_

_**Y tú me dijiste; "tienes mi apoyo"**_

«—De todo lo que pude haber hecho esta noche, me di cuenta que lo único que deseaba era pasar un tiempo contigo»

_**Así que me preguntó; ¿Dónde estás?**_

—Sí que _"nos la hizo"_ —trato de bromear, aun así la broma le hirió aún más— yo... mmm, lo lamento —se disculpó al notar nuevamente el silencio entre ambos, agachando la mirada, realmente no sabía que decir o hacer desde ahora.

Tal vez solo debía volver a ese enorme cuarto antes de que las cosas se volvieran más incomodas, ensimismado en sus pensamientos no notó como Raven se había girado a verlo, y como empezaba caminar hacia él.

Sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus orbes, los cerró con fuerza, solo para encontrarse con los recuerdos que causarían una marca permanente en su corazón. ¿Cómo de la felicidad podía caer hasta el extremo del dolor?

Porque al cerrar los ojos pudo ver a Terra una vez más, en el restaurante, en los carritos chocones, en cada una de las atracciones hasta que la terrible verdad había sido revelada.

«—Si te enteras de algo malo sobre mi ¿Aun seguirías siendo mi amigo? Quiero decir, si realmente fueras mi amigo podría contarte todo y no importa lo horrible que fuera aun te agradaría yo ¿Verdad?»

_"Si, si lo seria, es más podría perdonarte si el daño solo fuera para mí, pero no lo fue Terra, también les heriste a ellos, a mis amigos, a mi familia. Así que no puedo hacerlo ¿Puedes entenderlo?"_

No, claro que no podría entenderlo.

Y su imagen se hacía cada vez más pequeña siendo llevada lejos de él. Sin importar cuantas veces le llamara, Terra se había ido, tan fácilmente como la primera vez. ¿Cuántas veces más lo haría?

Viéndose solo en medio de la oscuridad sus pensamientos empezaron a contraatacar una vez más. Tal vez ese era el castigo adecuado para su terrible error.

Sin embargo, fue la calidez que le invadió al sentir como le abrazaban lo que le despertó del estupor.

Abriendo los ojos vio a Raven junto a él tendiéndole un hombro, diciéndole en silencio que no estaba solo.

Dejándose llevar se permitió llorar en sus brazos, sacando así la cólera, tristeza como la desilusión de su primer amor, aquel amor agridulce que le destrozo.

『❀』

El primero en llegar fue Robín, en una de sus manos traía una bolsa de papel con parte de las compras, deteniéndose en seco, les miro en silencio, tanto Rae como Garfield se encontraban sentados en el piso, al parecer la chica le mostraba como meditar adecuadamente.

—¿Pa... —llevo su mano rápidamente a los labios de la chica sin dejarla terminar de hablar, mirándola, cabeceo hacia su izquierda, ella asomo su cabeza para ver al par.

Quitando su mano de la boca de la extraterrestre, Robín dio media vuelta. Starfire floto atrás de él.

Volviendo a la salida el chico sonrió —Tal vez sería agradable dar otra vuelta ¿No crees?

Cyborg quien venía llegando los miro ambos extrañado. Pero antes de poder decir algo los chicos volvieron al auto.

—¿Chicos? —mascullo al ver cómo le esperaban a que viniera con él, rascándose la cabeza, lanzo un largo y hondo suspiro para ir con ellos. —¿Acaso paso algo?

Robín negó, mientras Starfire rio —No, desde ahora todo parece que será mejor.

* * *

_**Hello, me presento, soy LittleKuriboh, me alegra volver a escribir otra vez para el fandom de DC, en especial sobre el shipp BbRae, confieso que no esperaba escribir un songfic a estas alturas, aún más cuando estaba en proceso de Rewrite, si son fans del RobStar y BbRae dense una vuelta, prometo no se defraudaran. De ante mano les agradezco el hecho de regalarme su tiempo en leerme y votar como comentar en este oneshot.**_

_**Espero volverlos a ver, sin más que decir, Little Kuriboh fuera**_


End file.
